Chairs in airports, waiting rooms, and other such locations where people are expected to potentially wait for extended periods of time are very uncomfortable to relax in while waiting. Sitting in an uncomfortable chair for an extended period of time can be uncomfortable and potentially painful. Furthermore, the waiting individuals may wish to lay down when waiting, but there may not be a feasible option for doing so. Therefore, there is a need for a device that is adapted to be comfortable to sit or lay on for extended periods of time.